Antes de desayunar
by The wanted
Summary: ¿Que es lo que pasa cada lunes por la mañana antes de desayunar en el Thousand Sunny? Esta es la apasionante/estresante vida de los personajes de One Piece. ATENCIÓN: Pseudo-spoilers a partir del capítulo 512 y 513 del manga, pero nada grave.


**Antes de desayunar**

Estoy escribiendo cincuentamil fics largos, que no pienso colgar hasta que no estén listos, porque me conozco, y se no tengo voluntad como para escribir y actualizar periódicamente. Pero tenía mono de colgar alguna cosa, así que he subido esa supina tontería que escribí en un momento de supino aburrimiento, y que espero que como mínimo os haga sonreír.

Y esto... perdón si alguien piensa que me he pasado con los personajes... o con las fans...

Como ya sabéis, todo One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Oda sensei, pero como por suerte son de uso público, los utilizo, sin ánimo de lucro, para mis perversos fines de fangirl.

* * *

Era una mañana despejada. Las aguas de la Grand Line mecían suavemente el Thousand Sunny, que se dejaba llevar empujado por la brisa. El sol apenas despuntaba por el horizonte, iluminando las aguas y el cielo de golpe. Parecía que se preparaba una mañana perfecta.

El primero en despertar fue, como siempre, el rubio. Sin preocuparse por el ruido que hacía o por si despertaba a sus nakama, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Se lavó la cara allí mismo para despejarse, y se giró hacia la mesa. Como cada lunes, una montaña de papeles les esperaban allí. Aquel día había muchos. Se acercó a ellos y empezó a separar los suyos y los de sus compañeros en diferentes pilas. En aquel momento empezó a entrar el resto de la tripulación por la puerta.

- Saaaaaanji.... hambreeeeeee.... - se quejaba el capitán, que en realidad estaba más soñoliento que hambriento.

Sanji le acercó un tarro lleno de galletas, y a modo de disculpa le espetó:

- Sabes que mis tareas de cocinero no empiezan hasta dentro de un rato. Ten paciencia.

Todos se fueron sentando alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, y se fueron repartiendo los papeles que el rubio había separado por nombres. Se fueron despertando poco a poco a medida que sus ojos reseguían las líneas del texto.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Esta semana tengo dos contigo! - comentó Franky mirando a Robin.

- Si, y uno de ellos tiene lemon. - le respondió sonriendo.

Aunque el peliazul fuera un cíborg, también tenía la capacidad de ponerse rojo como un tomate. La arqueóloga lo acababa de comprovar.

- De mientras, Zoro lidiaba con su pila de guiones.

- ¿Se puede saber porque hay tantos? ¡Malditas fangirls! ¡Están locas!

- ¿Que tienes tu? - le preguntó curioso Luffy.

- A ver... Uno con Nami, otro con Robin. - Franky se giró de golpe poniendo mala cara, pero el peliverde, que no se dio cuenta continuó como si nada. - tres con Sanji, y dos contigo. Y tres papeles de secundario.

- ¡Jo! Que suerte... - dijo Ussop – como mínimo tienes papeles.

- ¿Que tienes tu?

- Tengo tres. Uno con Sanji, otro de secundario.... y bueno, como mínimo el último es con Kaya. - al decir eso último se le iluminó un poco la cara.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Vas a ver a Kaya! - comentó Luffy – Dale recuerdos de nuestra parte.

- Lo haré. - afirmó el tirador.

Nami en aquel momento repasaba nerviosa su pila de papeles, que nada tenía que envidiar a la de Zoro.

- ¿Que te pasa Nami-chan? - le preguntó preocupado el rubio.

- Nada... bueno si... Es que esta semana tengo demasiados...

- ¿Cuales son?

La pelirroja empezó a pasar papeles haciendo lista de todo lo que le había tocado.

- Como Zoro ha dicho, tengo uno con él.

- ¡Como la trates mal, te enterarás Marimo! - saltó el rubio dirigiéndose al espadachín.

- El problema no es como la trate yo, sino como me trata ella a mi.

La patada del cocinero fue previsible, y la posterior pelea aún más. Mientras aquellos dos seguían luchando por la cocina, la navegante continuó con su lista.

- Hay otro con Luffy, otro con Robin, y este con... ¡¿Que?!

- ¿Que de que?

- Tengo uno... ¡No! ¡Dos tríos!... joder... Zoro tiene razón. ¿Es que esa gente no sabe pensar en nada más?

- Creo que no. - respondió Luffy divertido, que también estaba mirando sus papeles.

Entonces, en aquel momento, se abrió la puerta de la cocina de golpe, y entraron dos personas.

- ¡Ace! ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó el capitán saltando hacia él, y agarrándose a su pierna.

- ¿No has leído aún tus guiones?

- En eso estaba.

- Pues hay uno en que verás que salgo yo. - Y con un suspiro añadió: - Y por favor, suéltate de mi pierna... que me cuesta caminar, Luffy.

El chico le hizo caso: le dejó la pierna en paz y subió por su cuerpo hasta quedarse colgado de su torso, como un mono cualquiera. Viendo que aquello era lo máximo que podría conseguir, el pecoso se resignó a aguantar a su hermano como mochila, y se sentó en la mesa con los otros.

El otro personaje que había entrado con Ace era también un viejo conocido de nuestra tripulación: Mihawk, el mejor espadachín del mundo (bueno, todas sabemos/deseamos que probablemente ya no sea capaz de mantener ese título en el próximo duelo... ). El shichibukai se había quedado en un rincón de la cocina, y también leía tranquilamente su papel ignorando al resto del mundo.

- ¿Que hace este aquí? - preguntó el rubio a Zoro, dejando de luchar.

- No se... yo no tengo ningún papel con él esta semana...

- Eso si que es raro, está aquí y no es por ti.

El otro, que los había oído, levantó la cabeza y dijo una sola palabra:

- Ella. - y con la cabeza señaló a la arqueóloga.

Franky, que se había dado cuenta, se volvió a enfurruñar. Y se sumió en sus guiones ignorando el resto de la conversación. Aquello no era nada superr... El solo tenía tres papeles: los dos con Robin y uno de secundario.

De mientras, el rubio aprovechó que la pelea con el espadachín había sido olvidada para mirar que le había tocado a él aquella semana. Su pila constaba de cinco guiones.

- ¡Joder! ¡Vaya suerte la mía!

Sus nakama lo interrogaron con la mirada.

- Todos los que tengo con Zoro... soy uke... - explicó consternado.

El peliverde no pudo resistir el impulso de meterse con él.

- Pero si sabes que te gusta, picarón. - le soltó este guiñándole el ojo. - Además, lo que te ahorras en lavativas...

- ¡¡Serás malnacido!! - gritó sulfurado el rúbio.

Y pegando un salto, se lanzó contra su rival con tanto ímpetu, que su ordenada pila de papeles se desperdigó por la habitación. Mientras la pelea se reprendía, Robin, con su habilidad de la akuma no mi, recogió los papeles y cotilleó lo que le había tocado a Sanji. Después de leer un par de líneas de cada uno, se rió bajito y entendió la frustración del cocinero: aquella semana no había chicas guapas para él: a parte de los tres que tenía con el peliverde, otro era con Ussop, y el otro se trataba de un pequeño gag corto.

Mientras, Chopper miraba sus guiones de secundario. Solo en uno de ellos tenía bastante papel, los otros dod eran muy breves. Sonrió: aprovecharía el tiempo libre para pescar y leerse alguno de los choporrocientos libros de medicina que tenía en su estante de libros para leer. De todas formas... a veces echaba de menos un poco de acción. Bueno, paciencia.

Y paciencia era también lo que pensó que necesitaba Brook para que de vez en cuando le tocara algún papel interesante. A veces echaba de menos un poco de la atención fanhistérica que recibían sus compañeros... Bueno, esperaba que con el tiempo la gente se acostumbraría a él, y empezarían a incluirlo en sus historias y desvaríos varios. De mientras aprovecharía el tiempo para componer.

En aquel momento, el capitán se dio cuenta de algo.

- Oíd... ¿No falta... como algo?

- ¿Algo como que? - preguntó alguien.

- No lo sé... noto que falta algo...

Y como si hubiera estado esperando el momento justo para entrar, se abrió la puerta de la cocina y apareció Kaya.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! - saludó con una ancha sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días! - respondieron a coro, contentos de verla por allí.

Al tirador se le había alegrado la cara de golpe, y se apartó un poco dejándole un sitio a su lado.

- ¡Kaya! ¡Pensaba que no vendrías!

- Es que me han enviado un guión esta mañana... ¿No lo has visto? - dijo sentándose a su lado.

- No... Digo, si... Pero pensaba que tendría que venir yo al pueblo, a Sirope.

- ¡Jeje! Pues ya ves que no.

Entonces, la muchacha se giró hacia el resto de la tripulación, y hizo la misma pregunta que había hecho el capitán:

- Oye... ¿No habéis echado nada de menos? - dijo con una sonrisa.

- A parte de ti... - dijo el tirador, tan bajito que nadie lo oyó.

- La verdad es que si... pero no sé el que. - respondió el capitán.

- ¡No has cambiado nada, Luffy! - dijo la rubia, toda divertida.

Toda la tripulación esperaba impaciente que era aquello que la rubia sabía que faltaba, pero solo Luffy lo echaba de menos. Al verlos tan expectantes, la rubia se compadeció de ellos y les sacó un fajo nuevo de guiones.

- Son los del cómic – explicó. - Se ve que Oda-sama iba un poco apurado esta vez, y por eso llegan tarde. Me han pedido que os traiga yo, aprovechando que venía aquí.

Excepto la del capitán, el resto de caras de la tripulación mostraban decepción...

- No me extraña que solo lo echara de menos Luffy... nosotros hace siglos que no salimos. - musitó el cocinero, todo cabizbajo.

- Pueeees... creo que esta vez hay más para vosotros - le respondió Kaya. - aunque no para todos, lo siento.

La chica les repartió el resto de guiones que traía consigo. Los pocos afortunados que recibieron el guión del cómic original, se lanzaron ansiosos a leerlo: ¡Por fin algo de aventura auténtica!

Entre ellos se encontraba el cocinero, que todo ilusionado se leyó su parte. Pero entonces, de golpe, un grito llenó la cocina:

- ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! - Sanji tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Vale, ya está. Quien no haya entendido el final, que espere a leerse el capítulo 523. Es un spoiler que no voy a contar, porque es demasiado bueno (en mi humilde opinión, es el mejor momento de TODO el manga). Y si te lo has leído, y no lo pillas... me frustraré... porque querrá decir que soy mala narradora.

Y ahora quiero preguntaros: ¿Se ha entendido todo? ¿O se me ha ido demasiado la pinza? Ele, criticad, criticad: que es gratis.


End file.
